


Warmth and Safety

by thesparkliingunic0rn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn
Summary: After months of distance, Lena finally makes a step towards Kara. OS Supercorp.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 232





	Warmth and Safety

Lena is sitting on her balcony. The cool air of the night is chilling her skin. She's only wearing a sleeveless nightdress. She shivers. She knows she should get inside, in the safety of her bedroom, and getting a good night of sleep. But she can't do that. She doesn't have the strength to move. She knows she won't be able to sleep anyway.

She feels cold, and she can feel in her heart that it's not the coolness of the breeze hitting her skin that is causing that.

She feels lost, alone, and empty. As if a part of her was missing. The most important part. The one that gives her strength and courage. The one that makes her feel safe and warm.

Lena knows what is missing in her life, or more accurately, who is missing from her life. That's what hurts her the most. Because she so desperately wants for certain things to get back to what they were. But she knows it could never happen though. Damages have been made, and nothing could ever fix them.

Nothing could ever fix her broken heart, and those feelings of hurt and betrayal that make her feel she's drowning in her sorrows.

But the pain of living her life without the person she loves the most is slowly overtaking the pain of the betrayal. She's hurting mainly because she doesn't know how fixing her own mistakes. She feels trapped and alone. She knows she doesn't want to stay this way. Unfortunately, she can't think of a way to get out of the mess she tangled herself into.

Nothing could ever erase the guilt she feels for her own actions or her own thoughts either.

She looks down at her phone set beside her. She lights up the screen. Her heart aches and tightens her chest when she sees she has no texts or missed calls.

Lena swallows thickly, and takes her phone in her hand. She knows she shouldn't do what she's about to do. She knows she will feel even more miserable afterwards. But she also knows that it's the only way to warm her cold heart, even if it's just for a short time.

She scrolls through all the messages Kara has sent her since that day in the fortress of solitude. Messages that Lena has never answered.

A lump lunge itself in her throat as she begins reading.

_I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you, Lena. That was never my intention. I have always wanted to protect you. But I do know now that my way of protecting you was wrong. I know I should have been honest. Please, let me explain myself. I don't want to lose you._

_I won't give up on you, Lena. Even if you hate me, I will always do my best to protect you and keeping you safe._

_I'm so worried for you, Lena, please, whatever you're doing, please, be careful._

_I miss you so much that my heart aches constantly. I know it's my fault. Please, forgive me. I don't recognize myself without you by my side._

_I'm so sorry I've been such a coward. I know you deserved better. I'm sorry for making you feel like a fool. I've never seen you like a fool. You are the smartest person I've ever met._

_Lena, I miss you more than any words could express it. I miss your voice, I miss your smile, I miss having you in my arms. I miss your warmth. I miss the way being with you made me feel. I can't find a safe place when I'm not with you. I feel so cold without you._

Tears spill out from Lena's eyes. "I feel the same way, Kara." she whispers shakily.

 _Maybe I should call her, Maybe I should tell her, tell her that I…_ She starts thinking until she reads another text.

_Lena, I need to tell you that my hiding my identity from you has never had anything to do with you. I was just so scared of losing you that I let my fear screw everything up. I trust you. I always have and I always will. I know you would have protected my secret with everything you have if I had told you sooner. Even now, I know you won't reveal it to the world, even though you have every right to._

Lena swallows thickly, remembering what she's almost done a couple of months ago.

"I don't deserve her." she says out loud, as if she was trying to convince herself that it was the truth. As if she needed to find something to keep her from contacting Kara.

_Lena, I'm so worried for you I can't sleep. You don't have to forgive me. I completely understand why you hate me. But I need to know you're okay. Please, tell me you're okay._

"I don't hate you, Kara. That'll be so much easier for me if I could hate you. But I can't. Do you think I would be hurting this much if I hated you?"

"I need to stop talking to myself," Lena sighs and reads another text.

_Lena, I love you so much._

A sobs escapes Lena's lips. She puts to a hand to her mouth and tries to stifle it. But another sobs follows and before she realizes it, she's shaking uncontrollably. For the first time in months, she allows herself to let go. She frees the tears that have been stuck in her heart for far too long. It makes her heart ache less, she's breathing better. But she's hurting just as much as before. It's like a never ending pain she can't get rid of, no matter how much she wants to, and what she's trying to do so.

She shudders and cries until she doesn't have the energy anymore.

She looks down at her phone in her hand, wanting to keep reading Kara's words. But this was the last text Kara sent her. She sighs, feeling those feelings of coldness and emptiness crashing over her again and ripping her heart out her chest over and over again.

_I should have answered her, at least one time. I shouldn't have made her think I hated her. I should have been honest too. I have to be honest now._

Lena exhales and begins typing the most honest words she's ever said to anyone. Her fingers shake but she manages to send exactly what she wants.

_I love you so much, Kara. You're my heart. I miss you so much. I feel like I'm losing myself without you by my side._

Lena doesn't even get the time to blink that her phone rings in her hand.

Kara is calling her and Lena feels warmer than she's been in months.

She takes a deep breath and picks up. She doesn't say anything though, and a long silence passes.

"Lena," Kara's voice comes through the phone. She sounds surprised and awed at the same time. "Are you okay?"

"I..." Her voice gets caught in her throat. It's been so long since she hasn't heard Kara's voice. It makes tears well up in her eyes again. Her heart and her breathing quicken. She's shaking again, and her phone slips out of her hand, falling beside her.

She wraps her arms around her knees and brings them closer to her face. She buries her face soaked with tears against her knees and tries to muffle her sobs. She weeps like she did previously. She's not sure why she's crying. She can't even stop, no matter how much she wants to. It's like her body doesn't give her a choice, doesn't give her the choice to pretend she's fine. She's not fine. She hasn't been fine ever since she found out Kara has been lying to her for years. She feels even worse ever since she's pushed Kara out of her life.

Kara has broken her heart like no one else before, but somehow, Lena knows Kara is the only one who could soothe her. If only she allowed Kara to get close to her again. If only she felt that she deserved to have Kara in her life again.

Her face buried in her knees, Lena keeps crying silently under the night sky of National City. Feeling cold and empty until she feels a familiar presence that always saves her from herself.

She stops weeping immediately, but she doesn't take her face off her knees. She doesn't want to find out she's alone, and realizing it was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

She feels a soft hand making contact with the bare skin of her shoulder. She hasn't been touched in a long time. Especially by her… It almost burns her skin. A familiar warmth spreads through her and swirls within her. A feeling of safety envelops her, and she knows it can only mean one thing.

_Kara._

Of course Kara came to her, there was no way Kara would have let her cry alone at the other line of the phone.

The soft hand that was on her shoulder moves up to her hair and runs slowly through it. It feels so good. It makes happy tears to spill out from her eyes.

"Lena," she hears being spoken ever so quietly, almost in a whisper. As if Kara was afraid to startle her.

That could have made Lena chuckle if she had the strength to. How could she be startled by the only person who makes her feel safe? Despite everything that happened between them, Kara is still her safe place. Kara is her solace in the middle of the storm.

Lena swallows thickly and finally lifts her face to look at Kara.

Supergirl is crouched in front of her.

Lena closes her eyes when she feels Kara's hand rubbing softly her knee.

"Lena," Kara says quietly.

Lena opens her eyes, and finds herself being awestruck when she notices the way Kara is looking at her.

Kara's deep blue eyes are filled with concern, but also with something else, something that Lena realizes has always been there.

_Love._

_Lena, I love you much,_ that's the last text Kara sent her, and as she's looking at her right now, Lena can see how much she means it. So much, that she can hear Kara saying those very same words from the way Kara is gazing at her.

Lena hopes Kara can see through her glistening eyes and her face soaked from tears, how much she still means to her. How much she loves her.

Kara gently slides a hand into Lena's.

Lena looks down, she smiles slightly, and entwines slowly their fingers.

Kara begins rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand, and Lena wants nothing more than staying like this forever. But Kara's soft voice brings her back to reality.

"Lena, you're freezing."

Lena looks up, she's awestruck at Kara's beauty and the love she feels through her blue eyes.

"Let's get you inside." Kara says.

Lena doesn't protest.

Kara slowly gets up and helps Lena onto her feet.

She lets Kara leading them inside and stepping into the bedroom.

It's the first time Kara sees Lena's bedroom. She glances slightly around her before closing the door of the balcony behind them.

Lena stands in the middle of the room, and waits for Kara, it's like as this very moment, she can't move if Kara isn't by her side.

Kara smiles and gets closer to her. She takes both of her hands and leads them to the bed.

They sit down close to each other.

Lena is not sure what to do. She wants Kara to wrap her arms around her, but she's not sure how asking that. She's not even sure she's even allowed to ask that.

Kara smiles fondly at Lena and brings her hands to Lena's face. She slowly dries the tears she had shed with the deepest gentleness Lena has ever experienced. Lena swallows the lump in her throat and does her best not to cry under the weight of the love she feels Kara has for her, and the love she has for Kara. Despite everything.

She exhales shakily.

"Why are you here, Kara?"

She doesn't ask that to be rude. She asks this question because she genuinely doesn't understand why Kara is here in the middle of the night, taking care of her as if nothing had changed between them.

Except for the fact that Kara is dressed as Supergirl, and Lena is grateful she got enough time to wrap her mind around the fact that Kara and Supergirl are one and the same. Otherwise that would have been really disturbing.

"You sounded upset, and I didn't want you to be alone." Kara says softly and puts her hands on Lena's knees.

Lena starts nibbling at her lips, not sure what to answer, and silently begging that Kara never stops touching her.

"I also wanted to see you. And you gave me the feeling that you wanted to see me too." Kara continues.

A smile makes its way to Lena's face. "I did. Thank you for coming."

"Always." Kara smiles widely, and Lena's heart leaps in her chest.

"I missed your smile so much." Lena doesn't know why she said that. It's like the words escaped her before she realized what she was saying.

Kara smiles warmly. "I missed everything about you." Lena can hear from the tone in Kara's voice how much she means it.

Lena is not sure why but she feels something breaking within her. Which makes her break in tears. "I miss you so much, Kara. So, so, so much." She weeps.

Quickly, but with the deepest softness, Kara puts her arms around Lena and wraps her into an embrace that makes Lena feels that whatever was broken within her is slowly being fixed with the love she's being given.

Kara rubs softly Lena's back. "I'm here," she whispers.

Lena tightens her grip on Kara. "Don't leave me, please." she says shakily.

Kara brings a hand to Lena's hair and caresses softly her head. "I promise, Lena. I'm not going anywhere. As long as you want me by your side, I will be there." She kisses Lena's temple and keeps holding her close to her heart. "I will always be there for you. Always. I promise."

Lena swallows thickly, and exhales heavily. She knows Kara is telling the truth. She feels so safe between her arms, and wishes she never had to let go.

"You should try to get some sleep." Kara withdraws from the embrace as slowly as she can, but puts both of her hands to Lena's shoulders.

"Will you stay with me?" Lena surprises herself with the vulnerability she's not afraid of showing for once.

"If you want me to, yes." Kara smiles fondly.

Lena gives Kara a grateful smile.

Kara smiles brightly at her, and Lena knows Kara understood how much she wants her to stay.

Lena's heart melts and flutters when Kara leans in to press a loving kiss to her forehead.

Lena's heart melts and flutters even more when she realizes that Kara understood what she truly wants even though she hasn't voiced it.

Kara takes off her boots and gets back to put her arms around Lena.

Softly, they lay on the bed, with absolutely no space between them.

Kara settles behind Lena and holds her tenderly.

"Don't you want a pajama to sleep in?" Lena asks, feeling a bit strange to have Supergirl in her bed, cuddling her from behind.

"No, that's fine. I actually like sleeping in that suit." Kara says softly before wrapping her cape around Lena's body. "Besides, I couldn't do that if I had a pajama."

Lena lets out laugh, a genuine hearty laugh. Something that hadn't happened in months. "Wow, I'd never imagined I would sleep with Supergirl's cape wrapped around me."

"Is that too weird?"

"Well, having you in my bed is already weird itself, Kara." Lena says, regretting the way it might have sounded when she feels Kara tense up behind her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I mean... It feels good to be with you." She smiles when she feels Kara relax.

"Yeah. It feels good."

Lena feels Kara nuzzling into her hair. She smiles and closes her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"Lena?" Kara says quietly.

"Mmm?"

"Don't you think we should talk about... us?"

Lena opens her eyes. "Can we wait until tomorrow?"

"Obviously. We both need to rest." Kara strokes softly Lena's arm.

Lena smiles, and takes Kara's hand in hers. "Goodnight, Kara."

Lena's heart flutters again when she feels Kara giving a soft kiss into her hair. "Goodnight, Lena."

Lena closes her eyes, feeling safe and warm, for the first in her life, she falls fast asleep.

* * *

Lena wakes up with a start. The light coming from outside is shimmering brightly through the room. Room she's alone into. She furrows her brow, realizing the events of last night have probably just been a dream.

 _How did I ever think I could sleep with Kara?_ She wonders until she hears noises coming from outside the room.

She quickly switches her nightdress for a pair of black leggings and a soft green sweater.

Her eyes widen in surprise when she sees Kara around the kitchen island. She's dressed casually, and her glasses are put on. Which makes Lena feel that even though a lot of things are different, certain things are still the same. Kara is still the same. And, despite the distance of these last months, their bond is still the same, or maybe it's even stronger.

"Hey," Kara beams brighter than a ray of sunshine when she sees her.

Lena smiles and steps closer to her. "Please, tell me you did not cook."

"No, I didn't. I have way too much respect for you."

Lena lets out an hearty laugh and sits on a stool across Kara.

"I went to pick up your favorite coffee." Kara handed Lena a cup. "I also bought the yogurt I know you like to eat for breakfast."

Lena swallows thickly. She can't even remember the last time she'd taken the time to have breakfast. And having Kara taking care of her makes it all even more overwhelming.

"You okay?" Kara's kind voice withdraws her from her thoughts.

"Yeah. I just..." She shakes slightly her heard. "I'm fine."

Kara fiddles with her glasses and sits down on a stool as she starts eating an unhealthy amount of sugar and enthusiastically eat four donuts in a record time.

That makes Lena wonder once again how she didn't realize Kara couldn't be human, given all the food she's able to eat without getting sick or gaining weight.

They eat in silence, not an uncomfortable silence though. Quite the opposite. That makes Lena feel that she could quickly get used to this kind of morning with Kara. And from the loving glances Kara is giving her, that makes her truly realizes how much her feelings are not one sided. That gives her the hope that not only they could become best friends again, but also…

"Can we talk now?" Kara's voice interrupts Lena's train of thoughts.

Lena shakes slightly her head. "I...um... Let me take a shower first. I need to clear my mind a bit." She gets up.

Before giving the time to Kara to reply, Lena rushes in the bathroom.

One hour later, she stands in front of her reflection in the mirror, dressed with a black pencil skirt, a black blazer and a blue top. Her makeup is perfectly done, and she feels more confident to face Kara.

When she comes back, Kara is sitting on the couch, fidgeting with her hands on her lap and Lena can easily tell she's nervous. As nervous as her probably. She runs a hand through her hair and steps closer to Kara.

Kara looks into her direction, and stares at her with her mouth half-open. "You're so beautiful, Lena." she says awestruck. Her eyes widen and she begins fiddling with her glasses before pushing them up her nose. "Rao!" She breathes out. "I don't know why I said that."

Lena's eyebrow goes up.

Kara shakes her head. "No, that's not true. I know exactly why I said that. I said it because it's true."

A slight blush makes its way to Lena's face.

"Are you ready to... talk?" Kara asks.

Lena nods her head and sits down beside Kara, their knees are touching, which sends out shivers run up and down her spine.

Kara stays silent, looking as if she wasn't sure how to start the conversation.

"I'm not sure where to start." Kara says, confirming Lena's assumption.

"Well, I can start."

Kara's face lights up and she waits patiently for Lena to start speaking.

"I'm sorry I've been such a mess last night." Lena says.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Kara gives her a reassuring smile.

A long silence passes until Kara asks, "Why did you send me a text last night? I've been trying to reach you for months."

Lena sighs. "I'm not sure. I was feeling so lost. I started reading all the texts you sent me. I always do that when I... when I feel alone, when I feel cold inside. But then I... I read the last text, and... I'm not sure what got me to do that. But I needed you to know that I don't hate you. I needed you to know what I feel for you."

Kara smiles slightly. "When you told me you loved me, did you mean..." She trailed off.

"I think you do know in which way I meant it." Lena says, gazing deeply into Kara's eyes.

That's when she notices that Kara's eyes are slightly glistening.

"That seems too good to be true." Kara fiddles with her glasses.

Lena furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

Kara clears her throat and pushes her glasses up her nose. "Lena, I've been in love with you for a very long time. I'm not sure when it happened exactly. I just looked at you one day, and everything I feel for you just struck me hard."

Lena lets out a small chuckle. "I know what you mean." She smiles slightly.

Her smile fades away and she looks down, trying to avoid Kara's loving gaze when she begins thinking that no matter what they feel for each other, no matter how much she wants them to become more than best friends, there are probably too many things against them for their relationship to work. There is also this part of herself that keeps telling her that she doesn't deserve to have Kara in her life. The idea of being without Kara again makes her chest tightens in pain and Lena is not sure she has the strength to push her away again.

"Why do I feel that we're not gonna kiss and get our happily ever after?" Kara says as an attempt to joke, but Lena can hear the sadness behind it.

"Because I don't deserve that." Lena sighs, still not looking at Kara.

"Lena," Kara begins and Lena feels clearly that Kara disagrees with that statement.

She looks up at Kara who's staring at her with love and concern.

"I'm serious, Kara."

"If there's one of us who doesn't deserve this, I think it's more me than you."

Lena furrows her brow at Kara's words.

"I lied to you for years." Kara reminds and Lena can see and hear how much she regrets what she's done.

"I didn't want to do that," Kara continues. "I wanted to be honest with you. I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you. I was so terrified of losing you. But I hurt and I lost you anyway. I swear Kryptonite poisoning is less hurtful than living without you in my life."

"I thought of hurting you." Lena blurts out, not wanting for Kara to keep blaming herself for the distance between them.

Kara furrows her brow, and Lena can see she's confused.

Lena sighs. "When I found out the truth. I was so bitter, angry and heartbroken. I felt so lost, and I thought that inflicting the same pain on you would make me feel better."

"But you didn't do anything." Kara points out.

"I had planned to out you as Supergirl the day you won the Pulitzer."

"But you didn't do it. Why?"

"I'm not sure, at first I thought it was because I could use you, the same way I felt used by you."

"Lena," Kara starts and Lena can already guess what she's about to say.

"I know you didn't use me, Kara. But that's what I felt back then." she says, and shakes slightly her head. "Anyway. Then, I realized that the real reason I didn't do it was because no matter how much I felt angry and heartbroken, the idea of causing you harm in any way made me sick. No matter how much I was hurt, I couldn't stop caring about you. I couldn't stop loving you."

Kara smiles warmly. "You said _was_ , does that mean you're not hurt anymore? Does that mean you forgive me?"

"I forgive you," Lena says genuinely, and Kara's smile brighten. "I'm less hurt about the fact you lied to me, and I understand better why you did it."

"But?"

"But I still don't think I deserve you. I don't feel that I deserve your friendship, let alone your love."

"Because you have thought of hurting me?"

"Yes," Lena sighs. "That's also why I've kept pushing you away even when I started to slowly forgive you." She swallows thickly. "There's a very dark side in me, Kara. I do my best, but it's hard to fight it sometimes. I don't want to hurt you." Tears begin to brim into her eyes, she looks down. She feels overwhelmed by everything.

Lena's overwhelming emotions calm down when she feels Kara taking her hand in hers.

"Everyone has a dark side, Lena." Kara says softly.

Lena looks up. "Not you."

"I don't think it's true. I do have a dark side too. But I'm able to fight it because I allow myself to feel the love and support I have around me." She gives Lena's hand a gentle squeeze. "Let me help you fight yours."

"Kara, I..." Her voice gets caught in her throat. She swallows thickly, not sure what she was about to say.

"You deserve to heal, Lena. You deserve to be loved and happy, even if you don't believe it. But you do need to believe it to truly heal." Kara smiles warmly. "I love you, Lena. I don't need to ask myself why I love you. I don't need to wonder if you deserve it. I just love you, and nothing you could do or say could ever change what I feel for you."

Tears escape Lena's eyes at Kara's declaration. She doesn't have the time to wipe them away that Kara wraps her in the most loving embrace ever. Which causes more tears to spill out. Lena can feel it's not tears of heartache though. It feels like tears of healing. Tears that allow her to do what her heart wants her to do. To accept the unconditional love and support Kara is giving her.

Kara strokes softly Lena's back and runs a hand through her hair. "I'm always gonna be there for you, Lena. I love you so much."

"I love you too, my heart." Lena says shakily. She holds tightly onto Kara, she's not afraid of letting go because she knows Kara will always be there for her. Slowly, she withdraws from the embrace to look into Kara's eyes. Softly, Kara brings her hands to Lena's cheeks and sweeps her tears away before resting her hands on her cheeks.

"You were wrong earlier, Kara."

Kara's brow furrows.

Lena smiles. "No matter what happened between us. I can tell without a doubt, no one deserves me more than you do." She puts both hand to Kara's cheeks. "You saved me, Kara. In so many ways. You are my heart."

Kara smiles warmly through her tears and presses her forehead to Lena's.

They stay like this for a while, holding each other in a way that shows the depth of the bond that unites them.

"Does that mean we can kiss and have our happily even after?" Kara says quietly.

Lena lets out a laugh as she pulls slighly away and rubs slowly Kara's cheeks. "That means we can try." She smiles.

Kara's face lights up. "Really?"

Lena smiles lovingly and leans forward to Kara, warmth starts spreading through her, and her nose begins brushing with Kara's.

Kara slides down her arms and puts them around Lena's waist when their lips join in a long-awaited kiss.

Lena snakes an arm around Kara's body and tangles one hand into blonde's locks as they deepen the kiss to make their tongue meet for the first time.

A pleased moan escapes Kara, which makes Lena smile into the kiss. She brings Kara even closer to her and begins sucking at her tongue, which leads Kara to tighten softly her grip on her.

Lena untangles her hand from Kara's hair and cups the nape of her neck as she's kissing Kara deeply and does her best to convey all the love she feels. Warmth keeps spreading through her as Kara pulls her closer and kisses her with the same love and passion.

Breathless, their lips part slowly, but they still hold each other close.

Kara's eyes widen. "Wow," she exhales blissfully. She smiles at Lena dreamily. "Wow," she repeats awed and stares wonderstuck at Lena.

Lena puts a hand to Kara's knee and strokes it softly. "You okay, darling?"

Kara nods her head and slides her hand into Lena's. "I dreamed of kissing you for over four years. I can't believe we..." She trailed off.

Lena smiles and presses a loving kiss to Kara's lips. "Can you believe it now?" She rubs softly Kara's cheek.

"Yeah," Kara beams. "Does that mean we..." She trailed off again. "Golly, you really made my brain short circuit."

Lena lets out a laugh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kara smiles warmly. "I meant, where do we go from here?"

"I guess we could do our best to get that happily ever after together. What do you think?" Lena smiles fondly

Kara beams brighter than the sun at the suggestion and throws her arms around Lena's neck before kissing her lips deeply and giving Lena her enthusiast approval better than any words could have done it.

Lena rests her forehead with Kara's, feeling safe and warm, and realizing that it won't fade over time, the greatest happiness she's ever felt begins settling within her. She pulls slightly away to look into Kara's eyes with all the love she feels.

"What do you wanna do today?" Kara smiles dreamily.

"I'd like to have a lot of snuggles with you." Lena says, her eyes twinkling with love and happiness.

Kara grins from ear-to-ear and softly draws Lena closer to her as they curl up together on the couch.

Kara wraps tightly her arms around Lena and holds her protectively.

Lena smiles and puts her arms around Kara as she nestles into the crook of her neck. "I love you, my heart." She feels the need to say again. After years of hiding those feelings, it feels so good to finally let them out.

She feels Kara tightening softly her embrace on her and kissing softly her head. "I know, my princess, I love you too."

Lena smiles and straightens her stance to press a long kiss to Kara's cheek.

Kara looks at her and smiles brightly.

Lena smiles back. She closes her eyes, and lays her head on Kara's chest, listening to her heartbeat as Kara's hand runs slowly into her hair.

Even though Lena knows that this peaceful moment of happiness doesn't mean they wouldn't have to go through hard times anymore, she feels safe, warm, and happy to know that for whatever could happen, she wouldn't have to face it alone.

Kara will always be there to love and protect her, just like she knows she will do the same for Kara, her best friend, her heart, the love of her life, her soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
